Uncharacteristic Snippets
by L.C. blip
Summary: Moments in time that didn't make it to 'Uncharacteristically You'. Most will me one-shots that happen in the same timeline. Please ready UY before this, it will be less confusing, probably. There is smut, read responsibly.
1. First Time

**To: ****MyHeartsDesire****- Here is your smut, my dear! I hope you like it! **

First Time

Jack sighed. It had been six months since he and Aster had become official. He smiled as he loaded the paint mixer again. Aster had been the model boyfriend, for the most part. There were a few times they had butt heads and not spoken until Emma or Koz had forced them to.

The young man furrowed his brows. He and Aster had messed around more times than he could count, never going all the way. He was surprised that his boyfriend had been so accepting about his virginity. Aster had been so patient and understanding, never asking for more than he was comfortable with; lately though, Jack had been wanting more than touching and blow jobs. He just didn't know how to ask for it.

"Hey, bub. It's almost five, what gives?" Emma jarred him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, lost track of time." He smiled at her.

The two left the hardware store and made their way to The Pole. Jack had contemplated asking his sister, but decided against it; it was really none of her business what he wanted Bunny to do to him. Sandy was his best bet. They were good friends, and he was pretty open about anything Jack brought up in conversation. He silently thanked his lucky stars that Koz was away for a few days. Wouldn't want Aster catching wind of this. Emma skipped to Anna's office as soon as she was through the door, leaving Jack to sniff out Sandy.

He found the tiny blonde in a store room holding a clip board. No doubt taking inventory after the big Easter Egg Hunt. He slid up and lightly poked the yellow-clad shoulder.

"_Oh, hello Jack. How was work_?" He smiled and signed.

"_It was alright. Just mixing paints. Do you have a moment_?" Jack asked. Hands flying as he shifted from foot to foot.

"_Of course. Let's go to my office. You can shut the door if it makes you feel better_." Sandy explained. He was so good at reading people.

Inside the office Jacks nerves surged. God this was going to be an awkward conversation. At least he didn't need to know how gay sex worked. He knew that part. What he was after, though, was how to go about getting to the deed, and if Aster would be okay with it.

"_Is everything alright with you and Bunny_?" Sandy asked as he climbed into his chair.

"No, we're fine. We're great, actually." He told the older man. "It's just- I uh… we, um." Jack stuttered. Sandy gave him a sympathetic smile.

"_Is this about sex_?"

"Yes." Jack quietly groaned. He dropped his head to his hands when he heard Sandy's quiet huffing laughter.

"I know how it works, so I don't need an explanation. It's just… We haven't, ya know, yet. He's been awesome about not pushing it, but I don't know how to get the hint across that I want him. Every time an opportunity comes up I get too nervous." He said.

"_It's not about finding the right time. People are always saying there's a time and a place for love like that. But there's not. You're thinking about this too hard, Jack. When it comes time for you two to 'do the deed', as you said, it'll happen. Atmosphere has nothing to do with it_." Sandy explained.

"But, I want it to be… I dunno… special." Jack blushed. Sandy eyes softened at his young friends' romanticism.

"_My first time with Koz was in a museum bathroom_." Sandy signed and huffed his silent laugh at Jack's wide eyed stare. "_I know how it sounds, but that was when I knew I was ready. I was in the same boat you are. He was my first, and will be my last. Koz was ever the gentleman, never doing anything to make me uncomfortable. So don't you worry about getting the moment right. If it happens in your apartment, that's fine. If it happens at his, that's fine too. It could even happen over his desk when you go to see him. That… well that wouldn't be as fine as the other two, but you get where I'm going with this_." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Jack laughed, feeling much more at ease. This was why he liked Sandy so much. The older man always had easy advice when it was needed. He thanked the little astronomer and walked down the hall, taking a left into the second to last door, finding his Bunny asleep on a pile of papers.

Jack walked to him and slid an arm around broad shoulders, bending to press his mouth to the shell of an ear.

"Aster, it's time to wake up." He whispered.

"No, it's not." Came the mumbled response.

"Yes it is, Cottontail. It's almost six. Time to take your boyfriend home." Jack snickered.

Aster stood, and stretched; groaning as his back popped. "Alright then, let's go." He grabbed Jack's waist with both hands then hefted him over a shoulder, walking to the exit. The Australian laughed at the younger man's protests, patting his rear as he placed him back onto the ground. Hand in hand they walked to the jeep, and drove to the twin's apartment.

Once home, Jack quickly picked up the few messes left behind from the morning, and went to his room to change, leaving Aster to grab the controller and turn on NetFlix. He searched through the new releases when he felt his phone vibrate. 'Anna' flashed on the screen.

"What's up? That's this weekend? I'll remind 'im. You two be safe, and have fun… Will do, bye." He ended the call and stood, walking to Jack's door and knocking. "Don't forget that Emma's going with Anna this weekend to that convention thing."

"I remember." He said to the door, and then paused. This was perfect! He'd have the rest of his Saturday and Sunday to attempt to get laid. Jack bounded into the living room, hopped over the couch and settled into Aster's lap.

~*~*~Jack's POV~*~*~

Aster laughed and slid his hands up my back as I leaned into him, they were always so warm. My arms went around his neck, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I have an idea." I told him. He hummed as he buried his nose in my neck. "Since Emma's not gonna be here, why don't you stay over?"

"If that's what you want, I'd be happy to." He murmured. I silently high-fived myself as I felt his tongue slide from the base of my neck to my ear, making me shudder. He placed kissed along my jaw and finally to my mouth again.

I loved making out with him; the way he teased with his tongue, the way he tasted, the way he held me… it was amazing. My slender fingers dove into his hair, freeing it from the band he always wore. I had recently learned that he liked having it pulled, so I gripped it and yanked back. He growled and tightened his hands on my thighs. I nipped at his chin and kept my grip firm so he couldn't move. His eyes barely showed any green, his pupils blown, and it took my breath away. The way he looked at me made me feel like I was the only person in his world; it was possessive, and full of adoration. I crushed our mouths together and rolled my hips down. Those eyes I loved so much scrunched closed as he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Aster." I gasped against his lips. He'd rolled his hips into mine, lifting us both off the cushions. "I want you."

The older man stopped and stared at me, breathing hard. "Sweetheart- "

"I know. But I want to. I want to be with you. I know it'll kind of hurt, but I trust you." I rushed. He cupped my cheek and gave me an apprehensive look. "I want this." I begged, nuzzling his ear. "Please, Aster."

Minutes later I found myself tossed onto my bed with a very excited older man on top of me. He'd helped me shuck my shirt, and was currently peppering kisses and bites down my chest. My hands fisted in his hair as he took a nipple into his mouth. God it was like a furnace; I arched into his warmth. His teeth teased one while he rolled the other between his fingers.

"Shit, Bunny, Ah!" I gasped. He continued his descent; kisses and bites flowed down my abdomen, past my belly button, and lingered at the hem of my pants. I felt his fingers dip into the waist band and pull. Slowly the pants were slid down, exposing my pale thighs, and falling from my knees and onto the ground. After discarding my pants his hands trailed up my legs, and then my sides.

"Decided to go commando today, eh frostbite?" He smirked at me.

"Well I didn't want you to have to work too hard." I told him.

"How considerate."

I moaned as he took the head of my cock into his mouth, giving it a light suck before sliding down the shaft. I was so focused on what his mouth was doing to me I barely noticed him spreading my legs and then digging something out of his pocket. I jerked, though, when I felt him prod at my virgin hole.

"Not gonna hurt ya, Jackie. I need to loosen ya up." He kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Oh, um…should I- do I need to move?" I stuttered.

"It'll be easier on you if you were on your hands and knees." Aster explained. So I rolled over, trying to ignore how my arms and legs shook.

Bunny leaned over me as he swiped a cool slick between my cheeks. He gently pressed a finger to the ring of muscle.

"Relax for me, Jack." He whispered into the side of my neck. I took a deep breath and urged the tension in me to leave, then he slid the digit inside. It was an odd feeling, not painful though. He worked his finger in and out of me a handful of times before a second joined. There was a bit of sting that came with it, but in a pleasant way. After the initial burn went away, I found myself pushing back against him. Aster smiled into my neck, cooing encouragements to me. He thrust harder, and I grunted as I felt him twist his wrist. Before I could ask what he was doing his fingers pressed against something sending shots of bright white into my vision.

"Aaaaa- Aster!" I moaned.

"How ya feelin', snowflake?" He smirked into the small of my back.

"You better hurry the fuck up." I groaned. I bent my elbows to lay the upper part of my chest against the bed, pushing back onto my Bunny. I gasped as he slid in a third; this one hurt a bit, but his warm breath against my back, and the light, teasing bites to my cheeks made it totally worth it.

It seemed as suddenly as he started, it was over. His fingers were gone and I felt the bed spring back as he got up. Aster had tossed his shirt off and was fumbling with the button on his jeans. He glared when I chuckled. Thankfully he stood by the side of the bed, making it easy for me to reach out to pull him forward by his belt loop and hurled him back onto the bed. I settled on his thighs and popped the button open on his fly. He hummed as I leaned down and scraped my teeth over a hip bone, sneakily sliding down the zipper.

After his pants were thrown I clasped my lips around the head of his length. Every time I saw him, it made me remember just how big he was. It was almost intimidating. I took him halfway down, then back up, wetting him thoroughly. It was nerve-wracking, but thrilling, to think all of this was going to be inside me. Coarse hairs brushed my nose as I slid all the way down. Aster's hands gripped my hair firmly and I could feel how tense his muscles were trying not to thrust into my mouth. He moaned harshly as I hummed around him.

"If you're still wanting to do this ya need to stop, Jackie." He panted. I hummed again then slid up and, with a wet 'pop', released him.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"Why don't you ride me. This way you can control what happens." He said, maneuvering me over his lap. I blushed, trembling, and he leaned up to kiss me. "We don't have to do this." His lips brushed against mine, voice quiet and soothing.

I reached into the nightstand and brought out a condom and another packet of lube, then pushed my ass into his cock. "I told you already. I want you." I ripped the condom open and arranged for the easiest angle to slide it onto him. "And after you so graciously showed me my sweet spot-" The lube was opened and I lathered him, and then my loosened hole. "- This is happening. If you ask me one more time I'm throwing you out and won't speak to you for a month." I leveled a stare at him. His gaze was cool.

"Ride me then. Give me a show." His voice oozed confident sex appeal that shot straight to my leaking cock. I arranged him at my entrance and slowly started the process of sliding him in. The head slid in with minimal sting, but his girth was stretching me like I'd never experienced. It felt like the farther down I impaled myself, the harder it became to breathe. I barely noticed the large, warm hands gliding over me; stroking my sides, lightly scratching down my thighs, gripping my hips. Aster's face was a picture of ecstasy. Eyes closed with knitted brows, head leaned back, lip bitten between perfect teeth breathing deep in barely stitched together concentration. I'd go through anything to see him unraveling like this. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I ground against his pelvis.

"Fuckin' hell, you're tight. God you're amazin'." Aster hissed.

I whimpered, letting the feeling of being completely filled for the first time wash over me. I felt warmth swell in my chest. Six months of dating, occasional fights, and more laughter than I could remember all led to this moment. He made me forget about being the outcast, made the emptiness disappear. I opened my eyes as an epiphany struck me.

"I love you."

I yelped as Aster flipped us. His gaze on me was serious, dominating. He pulled out then shallowly thrust back in. I grunted, eyes fluttering closed.

"Open yer eyes." He ordered. His voice was gravely, deeper; the accent more pronounced. "Say it again." And started a slow pace.

"I love you, Aster." I breathed.

His thrusting gradually got deeper, but stayed the same speed. Being filled over and over was breathtaking. He felt amazing. I could barely form a coherent thought, instead focusing on the rigid erection inside of me. My world narrowed to my own broken gasps and moans; the cries of his name as he hit my prostate over and over. How he watched me.

Aster paused to hike one of my legs around his hips, and the other over his shoulder, and then picked up a more bruising pace. I was being bounced back and forth as he pounded into me. Abruptly- he pulled out, leaving only his head inside, and stopped.

"A-aster? Wha- "

"Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"What- AH!" He harshly slammed back in, slapping my ass.

"Who. Do you. Belong. To?" He growled.

I knew that he could be jealous sometimes; we've had a few arguments about it, but I had to admit that when it bled into our new sex life it was incredibly arousing.

"Please move." I asked; mind still clouded in a lusty haze.

"Answer me."

I whined and reached down to stroke myself. I didn't make it, as he'd grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the bed. He gave another hard thrust, slamming into that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"You! I belong to you!" My back arched off the bed and hands fisted into the comforter. "Please, Aster, don't stop." I sobbed.

He enthusiastically obliged, fucking me until I forgot how to speak. My screams and his moans filled the room, the scent of our sex permeating it. Aster pistoned his hips back and forth eliciting a wet slapping of skin. I could feel the heated pressure of an orgasm building insanely fast. His name was the only thing I was able to chant, but as I felt the dam start to break a hand wrapped around the base of my erection.

"Not yet," Aster told me. "just a bit more, angel." His thrusts became animalist, losing rhythm and becoming erratic.

I whined and begged. "Please let me come. I need it, Aster. Please , I wanna come!"

Aster started stroking me, trying to keep time with his thrusts. Four pulls and I came spilling into his palm, back arched with a violent cry to the ceiling. My walls clenched around him. He pushed inside me roughly grinding his hips into mine as he came, biting into my shoulder to stifle his cry.

We lay in a sticky, sweaty mess on my bed; our breathing heavy and hot. I winced as he pulled out, pilling of the rubber to knot it and toss it into the trash bin. He gave me a lazy grin and I opened my arms to him. We laid together basking in the afterglow.

"Did I break ya?" He murmured.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it." I chuckled. I felt him smile into my hair.

"Say it again for me, Jackie." He whispered.

"I love you, Aster."

"I love you too, snowflake."

**End.**

**Have some smut with a side of fluff. Let me know how I did! **


	2. The Incident

**The Incident**

I never thought I'd be sought out for a chat by Allen of all people. He and I had fallen out in high school, and then there was the confrontation at The Pole, and another in some park that got both of us arrested. Needless to say we aren't the best of friends. So you can imagine my hesitation when I got a call from him one night.

It happened about two and a half months after Aster and I started sleeping together. He had taken me out, a nice outing consisting of ice skating for me, a lesson in bruises for him, and dinner at his place followed by toasty cuddles. He had gotten up to do something, can't remember what, when my phone rang with an unfamiliar number. I ignored it, like I always do if I don't recognize it, and let it go to voicemail.

I let it sit on my phone for three days before I got around to listening to it. Allen's stuttering, static filled voice met my ears. "H-hey Jack, it's me. Allen. Look, I know we don't have the best- history, I guess, but I'd- I want-." He sighed. "Can we talk? We can meet somewhere public; maybe I could meet you at your work? Thursday? I'll be there at two… um. I guess I- I'll see you around. Bye."

My anxiety was through the roof. I put a hand over my mouth and tried to force the air out through my closed fingers. I felt the blood drain from my face at the thought of him showing up at work- while I was going to be there. Emma had noticed my odd state and had walked over to me.

"What's wrong bub? You look sickly."

"Allen left me a voicemail. He wants to talk; Thursday, at my work." I told her quietly. She gently sat down on the sofa next and leveled a neutral stare at me.

"What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? I'm not calling him back. But he's showing up at my work in two days. I can't take off; I told boss-man I'd work all week so he could go see his grandkids in Florida." I groaned. God, this wasn't happening! Why did he want to talk now? I thought I was done with him. I glared at our T.V. in silence as Emma rubbed my back.

"How do you think Bunny's gonna take it? I bet he'll be pissed" She giggled. Hoo boy, would he ever.

"He doesn't need to know, so don't you tell him anything." I glared. Emma held her hands up in defense, mumbling 'okay, okay'. Aster did not need to know about this situation. I could handle it myself, without needing to involve him. This was something I had to do by myself.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Thursday rolled around, and I'd been working the paint counter since I got here at eight. I kept checking the clock on the wall every half hour or so. It was now one o'clock. I had an hour before Allen got here. My nerves were shot. I had snapped at a few customers, but instantly apologized, and had been horribly distracted my whole shift.

I was refilling a section of rollers when a hand dropped to my shoulder. I jumped ad whipped around and there stood Allen. He wore a black track suit with white stripes down the sides, and looked like he'd just kicked a puppy.

"Hey." He said lamely; hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey." I mirrored. The wrapping on the rollers crinkled in my arms. "So… You said you wanted to talk?"

"I- yeah." He looked away, and shuffled from side to side. I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been a dick to you since high school… and I'm sorry."

"Um. Thanks, Allen." I stared at him, wide eyed. I never thought I'd hear him say that.

"Yeah… So I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, hang out sometime? Maybe we could get to be like we used to. Before I fucked up everything."

He was shifting nervously as he asked. I looked away, determined to finish my task. What was I going to say to him? Did I really want to try and be friends again? After everything that he'd done to me? My first reaction was 'Hell no, I don't wanna talk to you' but I was a firm believer in second chances, and Allen still had one life in his file. And if I was honest with myself, I had missed my best friend.

"Sure," I said, looking over with a smile. "I'd like that."

Allen's face lit up, the worry slipping from his eyes as he walked to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this. I'll make everything right." He said with a grin; I chuckled.

"Okay, geeze. Let me get back to work." I playfully punched his shoulder and tried to turn away.

"'kay, but one thing, first." Allen said and then crushed his lips to mine.

I stood, rigid, in his arms; fight or flight instinct broken and in pieces. My eyes were as wide as they could be, blankly staring at his closed lids. When my wits finally returned I shoved him away, hand coming up to cover my mouth. Allen looked at me confused.

"Why would you do that? I have a boyfriend, Allen."

"I- " He started, and that's when I noticed Koz at the end of the aisle. My heart dropped.

"Koz, wait! I can explain what happened." I jogged after him as he walked briskly to the exit. I caught his arm on the front sidewalk.

"Please, let me explain!" I begged; my eyes started to sting as he turned on me; eyes narrowed to slits, and a snarl on his face.

"You have ten seconds."

"Allen called and said he wanted to talk. He showed up and apologized, said he wanted to be friends again. I had no idea he was going to do that! I'd never be unfaithful to Aster. I love him! Please Koz, you have to believe me." He looked me over, appraising what I'd said. Hot tears rolled down my face, and nausea was building in my stomach. The mantra in my head was despairing: that's it. Aster's gone. You lost him. He's going to leave you, and it's entirely your fault.

Koz pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Jack, I saw you kissing another man."

"It wasn't by choice! I'd never do that! It was one sided, I didn't want it! Why would I want him when I have Aster? All Allen's done is kick me to shit since he outed me in school. Please, Koz, I can't lose my Bunny." I hiccupped and hung my head as my voice cracked. I was terrified. How the hell could Allen had taken 'hang out' as 'I want to make out with you'? All I had wanted to do was clear the air between us, and now it was looking like I was going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. I silently cried, trying my damndest to keeps the sobs locked away in my throat.

Aster's oldest friend seemed to come to a decision at the sight of my pathetic state, and wrapped his arms around me. He ran his hands up and down my back as I openly cried into him. "Please, I can't lose him." I begged.

"I believe you, Jack. It's alright. It's going to be okay." Koz whispered.

He held me until I calmed down. My acting manager came out to look for me, saying there was a boy looking for me at the front counter, but stopped short when she saw me. She told me to take the rest of the day off, and told me to call if I needed anything. At my protests she held up a hand, telling me that it was an order, and she'd deal with the boy looking for me. I nodded and thanked her before letting Koz lead me to his car. I saw Sandy in the front seat and started tearing up again. The tiny blonde man was in the backseat, scooting next to me, before I even had the door closed.

"_What happened, Jack_?" He signed, face worried.

I explained what happened, giving them both the whole story. I expressed how worried I was, how nothing like this had ever happened to me before, that all I wanted to do was clean the slate with Allen. Sandy pulled me over and rested my head on his leg. He stroked my hair as we drove helping me to calm down. I looked up out the window as Koz drove. All I saw were the tops of buildings; I shot up as The Pole's passed.

"Why are we at here?" I asked, panic leaking into my voice.

"We are here to explain what happened." Koz informed me curtly, pulling into a parking space.

I started to speak when Sandy laid a hand on my knee. "You need to talk to Aster about this. If you don't, Koz will. He needs to hear this from you. Secrets have no place in a relationship; all they do is cause ruin. This wasn't your fault, he'll see that. Koz and I will be there too, as witnesses." He told me, pulling me out of the car and toward the door. I shook the whole way.

Aster was at his desk when the three of us entered. I watched as his easy smile turned into a concerned frown.

"What's happened?" He asked. Sandy nudged me forward.

"I need to talk to you…" I murmured.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Bunny sat behind his desk silently as I recounted the day's events to him. My voice wavered and broke as I spoke; hands sweaty and wringing themselves together apprehensively. He didn't once look away, or speak; never asked even a single question, just stared at me like he usually did his paintings- overly focused. It was unnerving. I wanted him to say something, anything; I would have even been fine if he screamed at me. Just not this only reaction he showed was when he closed his eyes as I told him about Allen kissing me. I almost broke. I told him how I didn't want it, how it was a total, and unwanted, surprise. I wanted to beg him to forgive me, but all I did was stand quietly in front of him as he looked to Koz; silently asking for a private talk.

"Sandy, why don't you take Jack to your office for a bit. We won't be long." He said, and I could feel my heart breaking as we walked away.

In the other's office, I sat on the floor. Head hung to my chest, and hands clasped in my lap. Sandy kneeled beside me and was signing encouragements. "_Everything will work out, you'll see. Just have hope_." I gave him a weak smile. Hope was all I had at this point.

He and I sat on the floor for almost an hour. I was worried, and scared, and mad at myself for not noticing the signs that were obvious now. How Allen had sounded so nervous, on the phone, and at the store- like he was asking someone out. How he thought I'd accepted his offer. I was just trying to be nice, and look where it got me. This sucked.

As I moped Koz came in with Aster in tow. His face was tired, and his eyes were dull. It made me hurt. I hated seeing him look like that, and to know it was my fault just twisted the knife already lodged in my gut. I quickly stood and flung my arms around his waist.

"Jackie- " He started, but I rushed ahead of him.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I'd never cheat on you, it was all one-sided- I swear! Please don't leave me!" I voiced into his chest. I felt his arms slide around me, and his chin land on the top of my head.

"I'm not leavin' ya, Jack. But I'm not exactly happy to hear that asshole plantin' one on ya, eiher."

"I know, I'll-"

"Hush. Thank you for tellin' me. Koz said you pushed him off, so I believe ya. We'll be okay, Jackie. I promise." Aster told me softly. His arms tightened around me as he buried his nose in my hair. Relief flooded through me as I released a deep breath. I held him tighter, blissful that he was still mine.

The four of us chatted about menial things, laughed at Koz's horrible jokes, and got relationship advice form the engaged couple. I guessed all this was to make me feel better, and dispel any lingering fears I had. It worked. I couldn't ask for a better set of friends. A knock broke our comradery.

Allen stood to the side of the open door. He had the nerve to look offended. I scowled and shot out of the chair I was in.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did." I hissed at him.

"Me? I was in the middle of trying to make things up to you and you run off and leave? What the hell, Jack?"

"I left because I couldn't deal with you. Agreeing to talk to you was a mistake! You almost cost me my boyfriend, you dick."

"I thought you were just saying that 'cause you didn't want me." Allen glared at me. Fuck, he was so pompous!

"I don't want you!" I yelled at him, then grabbed Aster's shirt and tugged him to his feet. "This is my boyfriend. His name is Aster. I. Love. Him."

Allen gave my man a once over. "He looks a bit older than you, are you into daddy play? Is that it?"

I growled and made to raise my fist. I hated fighting, but I was happy to make a suggestion. Sandy grabbed my wrist as Aster stepped in front of me. He stared Allen down.

"It's none of your business what he and I do. You had no right to force yourself on 'im when he was obviously not interested. It would be in your best interest to leave 'im be. 'cause the next time I hear of ya doin' somethin' like this I'll be the one to settle it." Aster told him with a cold stare.

"All I wanted- " Allen said.

"I don't care what ya wanted. Ya crossed a line." Bunny snapped. He took a step forward and growled. "Jack doesn't want ya like that, and I doubt he wants ta be friendly with ya now. Know when your're beat, ya little shit, and leave."

Allen glared and tried to puff out his chest in a challenge. Aster just stared at him coolly and my former friend deflated, sending us a hateful glare as he walked away.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Emma was livid after I told her what happened. She was ready to form a mob and hunt Allen down; she was happy with any excuse, really. She ranted and raved, eventually deciding to go see Amy to blow off steam. Aster was very amused by her outburst.

We sat on the sofa; together, but not. I was on one end while he was on the other. I still kind of nervous. Aster smiled comfortingly at me and leaned over to plant his head in my lap. He looked up at me with amused green eyes.

"Stop worrying, ya drongo. I'm not mad Jackie. I don't want ya to be scared of makin' me upset now. I'm not gonna bring this up down the road just shits. It's done and over with now. Let it go, sweetheart."

I smiled down at him and pulled his band out to play with his hair. I ran my fingers through it, feeling the silky tresses against my hands as I nodded.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. But I will beat whoever tries that with ya."

I laughed and lightly swatted his forehead.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The next day I noticed a box in front of the apartment door. It was a plain cardboard box wrapped with brown paper and tied with a white string. It had no note, and for half a second I suspected Allen, but he didn't know where I lived; thank god. I placed me keys in the bowl and called my sister.

"Hey Em. Did you order something recently?"

"Nope. I don't have anything coming in for the foreseeable future." She told me. I heard Amy in the background and said my goodbyes.

I debates just throwing it away, but my curiosity gnawed at me. I pulled the sting off and tore at the paper. The box itself was wooden. A bronze clasp decorated one side. Flipping it open I found a navy velvet bag. Inside the bag was a folded piece of paper and a small silver key.

The note read:

Jack,

This is a copy of the key to my apartment. I want you to know you're always welcome here. I love you with all my heart, frostbite. So if this doesn't make you feel secure in the knowledge that I'm not going anywhere, please let me know so I can fix it.

Aster

My breath hitched as I read. This was huge. I had a key to his apartment.

I hastily dug out my phone as I sprinted out the door, new key already on my key-ring. He answered on the second ring.

"I might need a little more convincing." I panted as I jogged up the street, desire growing.

"Let yourself in, and I'll get right on that." He purred.

**End**


	3. Home

**Home**

"You could just move in."

It was said with a laugh, with a 'who cares' attitude. I made it sound like it was just like he'd asked me what the best choice for cereal was: milk or water; but underneath the false bravado I was a nervous wreck.

We'd been together for the better part of two years now. Jack was an integral part of my life now, and he stayed over most of the week anyway. It seemed natural for me to ask him. The first time I'd thought it was a shock to me. But then I'd rolled it around in my mind for a few months. Did I want Jack to move in? Did I want to see him every day? Well, even more than I already did. Would we kill each other? I had so many questions warring for answers that I made lists. I made a list of pros and cons of asking him to move in. I made lists on good days, and even more on bad days- just to be sure. I made lists during weeks with no sex, and during weeks that I fucked him every night. Each and every time the pros side was at least twice as long as the cons. My next step was getting the opinion of my oldest friend. I was nothing if not thorough.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Koz was standing by his car, holding the door open for Sandy when I walked up. The blonde waved in hello, and Koz nodded.

"You two got a tic? Need some advice." I asked. They nodded.

The three of us settled in Sandy's office; he had more chairs. He climbed up behind his desk and I suddenly felt like I was visiting a therapist.

"_I hope you and Jack didn't have another fight_." He scowled. Jack always went to him when we fought. It was amusing.

"No actually, if all this turns out how I want, it'll be a really good thing." I cleared my throat and shuffled to the edge of my seat. "I've been thinkin' lately, and I want to ask Jack to move in with me."

Sandy clapped his hands over his mouth to cover his manic grin as he bounced in his seat. I looked at Koz and found him mouth agape, and wide golden eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's about bloody time, you wanker." He groaned. Koz dug out his wallet and handed his fiancé a one hundred dollar bill. Those bastards had bet on me. "We were actually talking about this the other night, weren't we little star?"

Sandy nodded. "_Yep. He put money down on you asking this Easter, and I told him it would be sooner. I was right! I told you so_!" He explained in utter delight.

They tittered back and forth about bets, pools, and next time inviting North and Anna to join; more money, they agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, taking hold of the conversation again. "I don't care about gambling on our friends. What do you two think about me asking him? Do ya think it'd be a mistake or not? Or would it freak 'im out?"

Koz scoffed at me. "Heaven's no Aster. We think you make a wonderful couple. You two bicker about everything, but it works for you. It's about time you offer the next step. I think he'd be overjoyed." Koz smiled warmly and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"After he lets the offer sink in, that is." Sandy added.

"What offer?" Anna's voice startled us as we whipped to stare at her.

"_Aster's going to ask Jack to move it with him_!" Sandy explained.

Anna clutched the files she held to her breast and smiled, showing off perfect bright white teeth. "Are you really?! That's so great! When are you gonna ask him? Where? Are you planning anything special?!" She shot of questions like torpedoes.

"Calm down, мой сладкий." North's voice boomed. He came and stood behind Anna. "What it commotion?" He said, peeking in.

"I'm wanting to ask Jack to move in with me." I rushed. All these drongos airin' my business. No respect.

"This is wonderful! Now you will not be so grumpy!" He laughed a belly shaking laugh. He and Anna squeezed into the already full office and began talking plans with Koz and Sandy.

'Oh, he could do this. They could spend the day here. How about if he brought flowers, or sang to him! How romantic! Oh- Emma could help! She'd be so excited!'

I scowled. No doubt Anna would be calling Emma to start planning. At least I didn't have to worry about telling his twin; but I didn't want Jack to find out from anyone else but me. I wanted to be the one to ask him. My watch told me that he was off work, and probably already at the apartment, so I slunk my way out of the crazed gathering and went home.

As I opened the door Jack's voice was the first thing I noticed. It was coming from the kitchen so he was most likely cooking. Walking around the short hallway I saw him: earbuds in, hips wiggling, waving a spoon in front of his face loudly serenading the stove. I stood quietly and watched. This is something I don't think I'd ever tire of coming home to. He was amazing.

"Oh! Hey Bunny. I'm trying out stir-fry, and you get to be the test subject." He smiled and turned back to the stove. "By the way," He continued, sounding slightly annoyed. "I that toothbrush holder for a reason. Stop putting your toothbrush next to the toilet. Do you know how nasty that is?" He gagged.

"I can't help it if you changed everything up. I don't even know where you put half anything anymore. You know this place better than I do now." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He leaned into me, depositing the stir-fry into a large bowl and grabbing two plates.

"You said I was welcome whenever I wanted. You knew I came with a bit of ocd." Jack remarked sarcastically. He arranged the plates, and I got the glasses and flatware. "I'll draw you a map, if it'll make you feel better, 'roo." He smirked as we sat down.

"Or, or- " I snorted. "You could just move in."

I steeled myself for his reaction. Jack had paused with his fork in his mouth. His eyes widened as he took the fork away, food still on it.

"Was that a serious statement?" He asked. I nodded. "You really want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"You're over here more than you're at your own apartment, for starters." I raised a brow at him; he looked away with a blush. "I want you here. It feels like home when you're here." I said gently, giving him a warm smile. Food forgotten, he launched himself over the table.

We moved him in the next day.

**End.**

мой сладкий- my sweet.


	4. Starlit Nuptials

**Starlit Nuptials**

Two and a half years. Twenty-nine long months is what it took to plan the wedding of Sanderson Mansnoozie and Kozmotis Pitchiner. Their previously thought of effortless relationship was put through nine kinds of hell to get this night done and over with.

The guest list was the first to be agreed on. Both men had decided they wanted a small, intimate ceremony; only inviting their closest friends, or just their coworkers, and Jack and Emma. Koz wrote up the invitations personally, finally having an excuse for his practice in calligraphy to be useful. The invitations were simple: pale cream cards with a gold leaf moon resting in the center of the bottom. The taller man wrote that the ceremony was going to be held outside in the city's botanical garden at nine pm, and would last roughly half an hour. The reception, for lack of a better term, would be held at North and Anna's home, the two had graciously offered. Koz was loath to agree to letting North supply his endless supply of alcohol but his fiancé was very persuasive- "_Think of the wild drunken sex we could have when we get home_!" He'd winked. What red blooded man could refute that?

Next came the date of the event. Koz wanted it to be toward the end of October. Sandy was adamant about not having a 'Halloween' wedding; he wanted it to happen in the early spring, around the middle of April. Koz argued that they would have to choose a different venue then, because the gardens would yet be in bloom. The two had bickered for almost three weeks about the date; once getting so heated that Koz had left, taking refuge with Aster and Jack. His best friend refused to get involved and swiftly went to bed after giving his boyfriend's forehead a gentle kiss. Jack stayed up and talked over the fights with him. The boy suggested a special date, something that held significance to them both. Koz mentioned that his and Sandy's first date was on June sixth; the smaller man had made a clever assessment of the disastrous outing, commenting on the fact that it was a fitting date for 'D-Day'. Jack had stifled his giggles into a pillow and said "Maybe you should pick that day. You two survived it, why not celebrate it?" Koz stared at him then giving Jack a quick hug and sprinting out the door.

Upon his arrival home he noticed all the lights were out but the living room. Usually all the lights were turned off at night and seeing how one was left on for him, despite the heated words of their argument, made Koz smile sweetly. He crept through the house and slid into bed beside his other half.

"Wake up, little star." He whispered. Sandy stirred and one golden brown eye blinked up from the burrow that was his pillow. Koz smiled again, petting his hair, and continued, "It has come to my attention that I was a complete ass to you this evening." The blonde nodded. "And I'd like to propose an alternate date to this conundrum of ours." Sandy sat up and looked at him, intrigued. "How do you feel about June sixth?" His fiancé furrowed his brows but quickly erupted in a pit of huffing laughs. Koz chuckled as well.

"_I'd almost forgotten about that_." Sandy signed. Koz grasped his smaller hand in both of his.

"As had I. I love you, my little star. You are my forever. We survived it once, I'm fairly confident we can survive it again. What do you think?" He said, placing a gentle kiss over his fiancé's knuckles. Sandy looked at him softly and snuggled up to his side, sighing in content. "_I think it would be perfect_."

Choosing the wedding party was simple. Koz chose Aster as his best man, while Jack was ecstatic when Sandy had asked him. In conjunction to the parties being decided, next came the colors, and the outfits. Koz wanted a neutral color scheme: silvers, blacks, greys. He said it would keep things neat and proper; Sandy wanted yellows, golds, and bronze. When the tiff resurfaced, for the third time in as many days, as they were looking at rental suits with the best men Aster had snapped at them both.

"You're both grown men, stop fightin' about the color. Just pick your ties so we can leave." He told them matter-of-factly. The two looked at each other sheepishly before wandering off to select their choices. Aster groaned when he saw they each had gotten the other's pick.

Two weeks before the big event Sandy had kidnapped Jack and they were currently sitting in front of the jewelry store his ring had been purchased at. Sandy had told the boy he wanted to get Koz a ring for when they married and Jack was quick to shoo them out of his and Aster's apartment. As he stood in front of the glass he realized he was underprepared. He had no idea what to get Koz. Jack had told him how badly the older man had wanted his ring to be unique, so he wanted to return the sentiment. His honey brown eyes scanned over the different loose stones. Garnet, no. Topaz, no. Ruby, no. Onyx, n- wait. Koz had told him about his time at the British private school where he's first met the Australian. He was part of the polo team. Koz had said the horse he was assigned was named Onyx; a beautiful, solid black trotter with a wild temper. He remembered the fond look on Koz's face as he explained he was the only one who could ride her without getting thrown off. Sandy smiled and gestured to the salesman. An hour later the two left. Nestled securely in Sandy's pocket was a silver band set with a beautifully carved black Onyx.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Koz looked himself over again, straightening his suit, smoothing back his hair, and dabbing his forehead with a Kleenex.

"Calm down, ya bloody pom. Ya look fine." Aster chuckled, firmly placing his hands firmly on his friends' shoulders. "This is gonna go off without a hitch, and in no time you two will be neck deep in lust to bother remembering your nerves."

The Brit gave a tired chuckle and nodded to the other man. "I just never thought I'd be getting married, Aster. I've always been a bit of a loner, you know. I don't want to mess things up for us." He smiled when Aster nodded behind him.

"Don't think of this as a change to your relationship, mate. 'Husband' is just a title. This isn't about taking things to the next step; this is about celebrating what you two already have." Aster's eyes softened in the mirror. "I've never seen ya happier than when you two are together. Yer not gonna mess anything up. Just keep treatin' him like ya have been and it'll be apples." He glanced at his watch. "Ya ready?" Koz nodded and they walked outside, and up to a delicately carved wooden dais. Atop sat three pearly white candles; two slender tapers and a larger elaborate one. The large unity candle was decorated with a shimmering silver moon, and golden scrollwork spiraling around it. Koz watched as Jack came down the aisle, Sandy on his arm, beaming like a loon. The young man handed him off and stood to the side as the two lovers took their place in front of the ordained older woman. North, Anna, and Emma huddled together with loving looks.

"We are here tonight to celebrate the union of these two wonderful men." She started. "You both have made clear your intentions to love and cherish the other, putting him above all else. You have both cared for each other in sickness, and provided comfort through pain. Anger has brought you closer, and strengthened your bond, solidified your love for one another." She smiled and motioned for the two to join hands, then looked to Koz. "Kozmotis, do you vow to keep him, comfort him, support him in all he endeavors, and protect and love him for the rest of your days?"

"I do, 'til my last breath." Koz said reverently.

The woman smiled and turned to Sandy. "Sanderson, do you vow to keep him, to comfort him, and support him in all he endeavors? To love and cherish him for the rest of your days?"

"_I do, I will love him 'til the stars burn out_." Sandy signed, eyes shining. The woman stepped aside to let them light the candles to symbolize the joining of their lives together, and smiled at the genuine display of love flowing from the couple. She then held a hand out to Jack, who placed a ring box into her waiting palm.

"Sanderson wishes to say a few words before I pronounce you." She told them as she handed the box to the smaller man.

He took the ring out and looked to Koz. "_I knew from the first time we spoke that you were the one for me. You didn't overlook me like everyone else did. You brought me out of my shell, and have made me happier than I could have ever imagined_." He placed the ring on Koz's finger. "_I can't imagine my life without you. You are my forever. I love you._" He leaned on when his soon-to-be husband cupped his cheek with a look of utter adoration.

"Are there any objections?" The woman asked, barely pausing before continuing. "Then, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Koz wrapped Sandy up in his arms as he crushed his mouth to his husband's. He faintly heard the whooping of his friends, but was too focused on the little blonde in his arms to care. He was on cloud nine- Sandy was his, irrevocably.

The happy couple was soon wrapped up in hugs from their friends. Jack and Aster stood off to the side, letting the others congratulate them.

"This was really nice. I'm really happy for them." Jack smiled as he leaned into his boyfriend.

"This was a long time comin'. The ceremony was just a formality." Aster smirked as Jack smacked his stomach.

"Don't ruin the moment, Cottontail." He scolded.

Aster nodded as he watched his oldest and closest friend return hugs and handshakes with a content look gracing his face as he held Jack a little closer. Koz was his brother, of not in blood, in spirit. And if he shed a tear of pure happiness for Koz, well… he wasn't going to bring it up.

**End.**

**This turned out so fluffy I could fill my apartment! This is my first time really writing the Pitch/Sandy pairing. Please R&R, let me know how I did!**


	5. Taking the Plunge

**Taking the Plunge**

Emma was currently waiting for dinner. She lounged on the couch and exaggerated a sigh in her brother's direction. "When's it gonna be ready?" She whined.

"It'll be ready when it's ready." Jack sang. He stood over the stove stirring a pot that bubbled away with homemade soup. An old recipe from their grandmother. "Geez, it's like Bunny didn't even leave." He chuckled. Emma mocked him in an overly feminized voice from the couch.

"Where'd he go anyways?" She asked, skipping over to take a seat at the table.

"He said he got an invitation from some gallery Vermont. They wanted to showcase some of his stuff; apparently one of Koz's friends saw the painting he did of their engagement." He beamed with pride.

"Well good for him. It's about time." She said. Emma eyed her brother slyly. "Speaking of 'time'… When are you two gonna, ya know."

"When are we gonna what?" Jack asked, placing two steaming bowls on the table and a package of crackers in the middle.

"When are you two getting hitched?" She laughed as her brother choked on his bite.

"We haven't talked about it." Jack said. He looked down at his bowl with a blush.

They were coming up on their fourth anniversary, and Aster had mentioned taking a trip somewhere but Jack had wanted to stay in. He thought back on the previous few months, trying to pick out any odd behavior his lover might have exuded but found nothing amiss. The only thing he could think of was Emma spending enormous amounts of time with him lately, but he'd missed his sister so he never brought it up. Sure he'd thought about marriage before, even going so far as to imagine his life with Aster in that concept. It always made him giddy and brought a smile to his face. He loved that man with every fiber of his being and marriage, or no, he'd never leave him.

Emma let the subject hang in the air as she smirked. The seed had been planted; all she needed to do now was to find out what his answer would be if the Australian asked. She knew, of course, but needed to hear it so she could tell her partners in crime.

"What if he did ask? Would you say yes?"

"Of course I would. You know that already." Jack scolded and threw a cracker at her. Emma caught it and crumbled it into her bowl with an enthusiastic "I knew it!" They laughed and continued their meal. Emma tried to pry about what Jack would even want, should a wedding be needed, and Jack let her prod. It was normal to imagine what your wedding would be like, so why not indulge himself a little.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Two weeks later found Aster back at the Pole, happily clicking away at his computer. The show had gone far better than he thought. Six of his paintings had been sold, bringing in almost four grand. He sat back with a smile as he thought of what he wanted to do with it.

Anna had breached the subject with him almost four months ago, and she was blunt when she did.

"When are you and Jack getting married? Don't wait as long as Koz did." She stated, plopping down in the chair behind him after closing his door.

"I've been thinkin' about it. But that's my business, Anna." He said as he turned to her.

"Not anymore, it isn't. I'm making it the Pole's business. Now you are going to propose to that wonderful young man, and give North and me some 'grandkids' to spoil." She pointed a delicate finger at him.

Aster smiled as he remembered. Sliding back up to his computer he opened his email, noticing one from the person he's placed a ring order with. What he wanted to get Jack was simple: a platinum band with a single blue moonstone. Finding a jeweler willing to hand make it was something else entirely, as he wanted the bottom of the stone to show a carved snowflake. This person, though, was exactly what he needed, he thought, staring at the intricately carved ring on his screen. He typed his reply and thanking them generously for the beautiful work. Now all he had to do was wait for the tiny package to get here. He logged off and shut down, grabbing his bag as he stood.

Jack chose that moment to walk in, hopping onto the edge of his desk. "Hey honey-buns. Emma's coming for dinner. She called dips on the T.V. after."

"Fine by me. Let's just get Chinese tonight," Aster said, grabbing his love's hand and planting a kiss to his forehead. " – this way we don't have to cook."

Jack nodded and leaned into his arm. "Sounds good. I hate listening to her whine about how long cooking takes."

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster couldn't keep the manic grin off of his face when he checked the mail and found the small, brown parchment wrapped box waiting for him a week later. He rushed inside and thanked every god he could remember that Jack wasn't home yet; he'd offered to help a new coworker learn the filing system. The Australian ripped open the wrapper and admired the pale wood of the box he'd ordered to go with the ring. The box wasn't decorated, only having a coating to add protection and shine. He opened the lid and held his breath. The ring was just as he'd described. The ring itself was petite; Jack wasn't one to wear jewelry, so Aster wanted to make sure it wouldn't hinder anything while it was being worn. The band was thin, and the stone was set as close to flat as he could get. The luminescent pearly blue of the moonstone glinted as he turned it this way and that. It had turned out perfect.

"Hey bubby, I- Holy shit! That's a ring!" Emma screamed. Aster about had a heart attack as he clutch the items to his chest in panic.

"Shut the door, and keep your bleedin' voice down! Jesus Christ, woman!" He hissed.

"Oh my god, oh my god! When are you gonna pop the question? This is so great! You have to let me help!" The girl paused for half a second before waving her arms out. "Does everyone else know? Oh, Anna's gonna have a fit! Lemme see, lemme see!" She flew to his side and started to grasp for the ring.

"No, Emma." Aster told her firmly, making her still. "Look, if ya wanna see it that bad, ya can wait 'til it's on his hand, yeah?" He finished weakly as he looked down at his feet. Emma smiled softly at him.

"You're nervous, aren't you Bunny." She asked gently.

"I'm bloody terrified." He offered a weak chuckle. "He's my everythin', Em. What if he says no? I don't want to scare him off. We've never talked about getting' married, neither of us have ever brought it up. I don't know if he'd even… " Aster sighed and let the thought die.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. I do not want to hear you talk like that. My brother practically worships you. He's going to say yes." She told her future brother-in-law, and then crossed her arms over her stomach. "He's been so happy since you guys got together. Our parents never really did much for us, so we've always been really close. After he came out… He was in a really bad place for a long time. Making friends became really hard for him; which wasn't easy to watch… Jack's always loved making friends. Anyways- since you got here, he's been like himself again. Trust me Bunny, there's nothing you could ask him that he'd say no to." Emma ended her pep talk with a hug before plopping down onto the couch.

Aster stared at her and decided to ask her opinion of what he had planned. "Hey, Em? Jack likes to ice skate, yeah?" Emma nodded as she watched him sit. "And our four year anniversary is the day after y'all's birthday. How do ya think a surprise party slash proposal would work?" He smiled at the growing grin he received.

"Amy and I have already reserved the ice rink for the night of our birthday! This will be perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Who all are ya inviting? Don't wanna be makin' a fool of myself in front of too many people."

"It's just gonna be me, Amy, North and Anna, Sandy and Koz, you, and Jack. I called our parents, but they have plans." She shrugged.

Aster nodded and told her about the day he'd been planning. He was going to tell Jack that since their anniversary fell on a Monday, that they could celebrate before his and Emma's party that evening. First, Aster was going to take him to a dance class Jack had been wanting to try. After that he'd planned an outing to a local park that was known to collect know in droves; Aster had made sure Sophie and Jamie would 'spontaneously' show up to start a snowball war. Then they would come home to thaw in the shower and laze around enjoying each other 'til it was time to leave for the rink.

Emma sat and listened with intense focus. She knew Jack would love the whole day. She was so excited for her brother. Some siblings would be angered about having to share a birthday with each other and livid of the thought of giving up any part of the spot light for a surprise proposal, but she didn't care. If anyone deserved something like this, it was her twin.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack lounged on the couch, half laying on Aster as the credits rolled on the movie they'd been watching. He'd had an absolutely amazing day, the best by far, in his short, twenty-four year old life. The dance class had been a blast, and Aster surprised him by already knowing how to do most of the maneuvers; apparently it was a mandatory class when he was is Britain. He was spun around the room for over an hour, content to have his boyfriend in his arms.

He hadn't known what to expect when they arrived at the park. Jack thought they were going to grab a quick bite from the food truck then head home. He was amazed when little Jamie Bennette and his sister Sophie started pelting him with snowballs, even more so when Aster dumped a fist full down his hoodie. The sides were picked: Jack and Jamie against Aster and Sophie. Jack was ashamed to admit that the puppy eyes the tiny blonde girl hit him with signed his and Jamie's defeat, but Jack would have it no other way. The shower had been great… really great. He blushed just remembering Aster's hands and mouth gliding over him. And as much as he loved using Aster for a pillow, they had a party to get to.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack slid along the ice, hair flying. He twisted in a zigzag, flying past his boyfriend to grab up his sister and twirl her around. Emma laughed, gripping her twin around his shoulders. Aster wavered on his skates. He hated this sport. Skating and Australia never mixed in his head, so his prowess, or lack thereof, was inadequate. Aster tried to stumble his way to the wall, but was grabbed up by the birthday boy.

"Where ya headed, sugar pop?" He laughed.

"I was trying to get off this death trap." Aster groaned, letting Jack pull him away towards the center of the rink. His left pocket felt like lead. The ring felt like it was burning a hole through his pants. God he was so nervous. Jack looked like he was having a blast, his smile was incandescent as he pulled Aster along in his wake.

They had done the cake and presents; Emma cried when Jack had given her a necklace he inherited from their grandmother. Emma had given Jack a new pair of skates, the white leather was crisp and the blades glinted sharply as Jack admired them. Anna had to stop him from putting them on, reminding him they still had cake. That had been fun.

Amy threw the first projectile, hitting Koz right in the face. He'd sputtered and stared, wide eyed, at her. He grabbed a cupcake and hurled it back at her. The cake fight was epic, handfuls of sugared confection was tossed across tables and over chairs. Anna pelted North as he dove behind a table. Sandy was shoving cake all over his husbands face, Koz was trying to grab his hands and blow icing out of his nose. Emma had scraped all the blue and green icing off of the cupcakes and ambushed her brother and Aster, covering their faces and heads in oversaturated colored sugar.

Jack lay on his side dramatically squealing as he scraped the icing out of his eyes and Aster crouched next to him and brought out a napkin to help remove the icing as he tried, and failed, to hold in his laughter. When Jack could open his eyes he leaned to press a kiss to Aster's lips as he stood. The Australian grasped his wrist.

Jack turned to stare at him. A retort was forming in his mouth but dies when he sees Aster on his knees, a small wooden box clutched in his fist.

"What- " He starts, but Aster cuts him off.

"Please let me get this out, or I'll never get the courage to again." He rushes, and then takes a grounding breath. "Jack, I love ya. I was drawn to ya from the very beginnin'. I tried to stay away from ya, to keep things friendly, but I couldn't. I fell for ya, harder than I care to admit, and you've become the best thing that's ever happened to me, the best thing that will _ever _happen to me. Nothin' on this earth would make me happier than if you were to agree to stay with me forever. Will ya marry me, Snowflake?" Aster finished his dialog with a shaking voice as he looked into the face of his, hopefully, affianced.

Jack felt the blush rise from his neck to his cheeks as tears pricked his eyes. He started nodding, slowly at first, then quickly dipping his head as he held out his arms to Aster. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, chanting a mantra of 'yes, yes, yes' as he cried into his shoulder. Aster gently slid the ring onto Jack's finger and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss to smooth knuckles.

The moment was cut short as screams and yells filled their ears. The couple was bombarded with hugs and congratulations. Hands were shaken, eyes cried, fatherly 'advice' was given out, and exasperated sighs of 'it's about time' were heard from Anna and Emma.

Soon after, Jack and Aster made excuses to leave. Jack wasted no time tearing the clothes from his fiancé's frame; peppering his neck and upper chest with nipping kisses. He ran his cool fingers over a toned abdomen and down to his belt. Making quick work of the buckle and zipper, Jack shoved down Aster's pants. Aster, in turn, was shrugging his coat and shirt off to begin helping Jack rid himself of his own clothes. Jack led them to the bedroom and slammed the door.

They could start planning tomorrow.

**End**.


End file.
